Next-Generation Special Forces
The Genome Soldiers were the soldiers that composed the Next-Generation Special Forces and were reserve members of FOXHOUND. They were genetically engineered and implanted with Big Boss's "soldier genes" to become the world's mightiest military unit. Among other things, their senses of hearing and sight were enhanced. They were trained using VR training, but have little or no actual field experience. The Genome Army project possibly started during at least the 1970s as a Government conspiracy, resulting in the creation of the abilities of FOX agent Gene. The Next Generation Special Forces were originally a counter-terrorist unit comprised of former members of biochem units, technical escort teams and the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. Their original purpose was to neutralize NBC threats. After the supposed death of Big Boss and the downfall of Zanzibar Land, members of Big Boss's mercenary dispatching company, Outer Heaven, were integrated into the unit after the US Government purchased their contracts. The team subsequently merged with their parent organization, the U.S. Army's Force XXI. Afterwards, they were given VR training and were secretly enhanced with Big Boss's "soldier genes", giving them augmented senses and reflexes. It is said that the Gulf War Syndrome was actually a side effect of Genome Soldier experiments. It's also believed that the Gulf War Babies that Gulf War Veterans mentioned were related to the Genome Army, and Big Boss. In 2005, the Genome Soldiers took part in what was scheduled to have been a routine training exercise on Shadow Moses Island. The Genome Soldiers and FOXHOUND (under Liquid Snake's command) staged a revolt on the island, taking over the nuclear facility where Metal Gear REX was secretly being developed along with holding several hostages, most notable the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker. The terrorists (calling themselves the Sons of Big Boss) threatened to launch a nuclear strike if the remains of Big Boss were not delivered to them in less than 24 hours. Almost the entire NGSF unit were subverted to rebellion, with some of the members being brainwashed by Psycho Mantis and others supporting Liquid's cause from their own free will. It was revealed that the Genome Soldiers were suffering from genetic defects as a result of their gene therapy treatments and that Big Boss's remains was the key to their survival. Generally the Genome soldiers carry FAMAS assault rifles capable of large consistent bursts of gunfire over a short space of time. The accuracy of the weapon coupled with the enhanced abilities of the Genome Soldiers makes up a deadly combination. After the destruction of REX by operative Solid Snake and the death of Liquid, nearly all of the surviving Genome Soldiers were transferred to the Pease AFB in New Hampshire, where they were imprisoned for treason. Johnny Sasaki somehow managed to avoid being sent there. Genomes in MPO + ]] Genome Soldiers can be recruited and used in [[Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus|''MPO +]]. The player can change their colour by using an item called the Heart of Justice. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' See Also *Enemy Soldiers Category:Military Groups